Трихоцентрум
| wikispecies = Trichocentrum | commons = Trichocentrum | section name = syn. | section text = * * * * | ncbi = 125190 }} ТрихоцентрумНазвание «Трихоцентрум» использовано в переводе книги Ежек Зденек, Орхидеи. Иллюстрированная Энциклопедия. Издательство: Лабиринт, 2005 г. ( ) — род многолетних трявянистых растений из семейства Орхидные, или Ятрышниковые|Orchidaceae}}. Аббревиатура родового названия в промышленном и любительском цветоводстве — Trctm. Включает около 70 видов распространенных в Центральной и Южной Америке. Большая часть видов эпифиты, некоторые полуэпифиты и литофиты. Охраняемые растения. Все виды рода входят во второе приложение CITES. Род не имеет устоявшегося русского названия, в русскоязычных источниках обычно используется устаревшее научное название . Этимология Биологическое описание Побег симподиального типа. Псевдобульбы небольшие, или отсутствуют. Цветки восковые, крупные сравнительно с размерами растения, яркие, губа со шпорцем. Природные гибриды * Trichocentrum × marvraganii = Trichocentrum jonesianum × Trichocentrum stacyi (Lückel) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum × teaboanum (R.Jiménez, Carnevali & J.L.Tapia) R.Jiménez & Carnevali 2003 Виды В 2001 году все виды рода Lophiaris были перенесены в род TrichocentrumФилогенетика онцидиумной подтрибы. По материалам Phylogenetics of Maxillariinae (Orchidaceae). Список видов (включая устаревшие названия) — по данным Королевских ботанических садов в Кьюhttp://apps.kew.org/wcsp/home.do: * Trichocentrum aguirrei (Königer) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum alatum Rolfe, 1898 = Plectrophora alata * Trichocentrum albiflorum Rolfe, 1893 = Trichocentrum candidum * Trichocentrum albococcineum Linden, 1865 * Trichocentrum albopurpureum Rchb.f. ex Barb.Rodr., 1881 = Trichocentrum albococcineum * Trichocentrum albopurpureum var. striatum L.Linden & Rodigas, 1886 = Trichocentrum albococcineum * Trichocentrum amazonicum Barb.Rodr., 1877 = Trichocentrum albococcineum * Trichocentrum andreanum (Cogn.) R.Jiménez & Carnevali, 2003 * Trichocentrum andrewsiae (R.Jiménez & Carnevali) R.Jiménez & Carnevali, 2003 * Trichocentrum ascendens (Lindl.) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum atropurpureum Linden & Rchb.f., 1866 = Trichocentrum albococcineum * Trichocentrum aurisasinorum (Standl. & L.O.Williams) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum bicallosum (Lindl.) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum brachyceras Schltr., 1920 * Trichocentrum brandtiae Kraenzl., 1897 = Trichocentrum pulchrum * Trichocentrum brenesii Schltr., 1923 * Trichocentrum brevicalcaratum C.Schweinf., 1945 * Trichocentrum caloceras Endres & Rchb.f., 1871 * Trichocentrum candidum Lindl., 1843 * Trichocentrum capistratum Linden & Rchb.f., 1871 * Trichocentrum carthagenense (Jacq.) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum cavendishianum (Bateman) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum cebolleta (Jacq.) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum chrysops (Rchb.f.) Soto Arenas & R.Jiménez, 2003 * Trichocentrum cornucopiae Linden & Rchb.f., 1866 = Trichocentrum fuscum * Trichocentrum cornucopiae var. fuscatum Porsch, 1908 = Trichocentrum fuscum * Trichocentrum costaricense Mora-Ret. & Pupulin, 1994 * Trichocentrum cosymbephorum (C.Morren) R.Jiménez & Carnevali, 2003 = Trichocentrum luridum * Trichocentrum cymbiglossum Pupulin, 1994 * Trichocentrum dianthum Pupulin & Mora-Ret., 1994 * Trichocentrum estrellense Pupulin & J.B.García, 1995 * Trichocentrum flavovirens (L.O.Williams) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum funale (Sw.) Lindl., 1837 = Dendrophylax funalis * Trichocentrum fuscum Lindl., 1837 * Trichocentrum haematochilum (Lindl. & Paxton) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum hartii Rolfe, 1894 * Trichocentrum hoegei Rchb.f., 1881 * Trichocentrum ionopthalmum Rchb.f., 1876 * Trichocentrum iridifolium Lodd. ex Lindl., 1838 = Plectrophora iridifolia * Trichocentrum johnii (Oppenheim) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum jonesianum (Rchb.f.) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum lacerum (Lindl.) ined.. * Trichocentrum lanceanum (Lindl.) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum leeanum Rchb.f., 1886 * Trichocentrum lindenii (Brongn.) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum longicalcaratum Rolfe, 1896 = Trichocentrum pulchrum * Trichocentrum lowii (Rolfe) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum loyolicum Pupulin, 2008 * Trichocentrum luridum (Lindl.) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum maculatum (Aubl.) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 = Trichocentrum undulatum * Trichocentrum maculatum Lindl., 1846 = Trichocentrum pulchrum * Trichocentrum maculatum f. flavovirens (P.M.Br.) P.M.Br., 2001 = Trichocentrum pulchrum * Trichocentrum margalefii (Hágsater) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum mattogrossense Hoehne, 1910 * Trichocentrum microchilum (Bateman ex Lindl.) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum morenoi (Dodson & Luer) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum nanum (Lindl.) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum neudeckeri Königer, 1996 * Trichocentrum nudum (Bateman ex Lindl.) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum nudum subsp. stipitatum (Lindl.) Dressler & N.H.Williams, 2003 = Trichocentrum lacerum * Trichocentrum obcordilabium Pupulin, 1998 * Trichocentrum oerstedii (Rchb.f.) R.Jiménez & Carnevali, 2003 = Trichocentrum carthagenense * Trichocentrum oestlundianum (L.O.Williams) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum orthoplectron Rchb.f., 1883 * Trichocentrum ostenianum (Schltr.) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum pachyphyllum (Hook.) R.Jiménez & Carnevali, 2003 = Trichocentrum cavendishianum * Trichocentrum panamense Rolfe, 1913 = Trichocentrum capistratum * Trichocentrum panduratum C.Schweinf., 1945 * Trichocentrum pfavii Rchb.f., 1881 * Trichocentrum pinelii Lindl., 1854 * Trichocentrum plectrophora Rchb.f. in W.G.Walpers, 1863 = Plectrophora iridifolia * Trichocentrum pohlianum (Cogn.) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum pongratzianum (Königer) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum popowianum Königer, 1996 * Trichocentrum porphyrio Rchb.f., 1884 * Trichocentrum pulchrum Poepp. & Endl., 1836 * Trichocentrum pumilum (Lindl.) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum purpureum Lindl. ex Rchb.f., 1854 * Trichocentrum recurvum Lindl., 1843 * Trichocentrum splendidum (A.Rich. ex Duch.) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum sprucei (Lindl.) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum stacyi (Garay) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum stipitatum (Lindl.) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 = Trichocentrum lacerum * Trichocentrum stramineum (Bateman ex Lindl.) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum teaguei Christenson, 1997 * Trichocentrum tenuiflorum Lindl., 1850 * Trichocentrum teres (Ames & C.Schweinf.) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 * Trichocentrum tigrinum Linden & Rchb.f., 1869 * Trichocentrum triquetrum Rolfe, 1891 = Plectrophora triquetra * Trichocentrum undulatum (Sw.) Ackerman & M.W.Chase, 2001 * Trichocentrum verruciferum Schltr., 1920 = Trichocentrum pulchrum * Trichocentrum viridulum Pupulin, 1998 * Trichocentrum wagneri Pupulin, 1995 * Trichocentrum wittii (Oppenheim) M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams, 2001 Галерея Image:Trichocentrum bicallosum (as Oncidium bicallosum) - Edwards vol 29 (NS 6) pl 12 (1843).jpg|''Trichocentrum bicallosum (syn. Oncidium bicallosum)'' Image:Trichocentrum cavendishianum (as Oncidium cavendishianum)-Bateman Orch. Mex. Guat. pl. 3 (1842).jpg|''Trichocentrum cavendishianum (syn. Oncidium cavendishianum)'' Image:Trichocentrum fuscum - Edwards vol. 23 (N.S. vol. 10) (1837) pl. 1951.jpg|''Trichocentrum fuscum'' Image:Trichocentrum lacerum (as Oncidium lacerum) - Edwards vol 32 (NS 9) pl 27 (1846).jpg|''Trichocentrum lacerum (syn. Oncidium lacerum)'' Image:Trichocentrum microchilum (as Oncidium microchilum) - Edwards vol 29 (NS 6) pl 23 (1843).jpg|''Trichocentrum microchilum (syn. Oncidium microchilum)'' Image:Trichocentrum pumilum (as Oncidium pumilum) - Bot. Reg. 11 pl. 920 (1825).jpg|''Trichocentrum pumilum (syn. Oncidium pumilum)'' Image:Oncidium (Trichocentrum ) splendidum (as Oncidium tigrinum)-Curtis 97-5878 (1871).jpg|''Trichocentrum splendidum (syn. Oncidium splendidum)'' Image:Trichocentrum stramineum (as Oncidium stramineum) - Edwards vol 26 (NS 3) pl 14 (1840).jpg|''Trichocentrum stramineum (syn. Oncidium stramineum)'' В культуре Гибриды между Trichocentrum и Oncidium образуют гибридный род – Trichocidium. Литература * Charles O. Baker and Margaret L. Baker. 2006. Orchid Species Culture: Oncidium/Odontoglossum Alliance * Harry Zelenko. 2003. Orchids: The Pictorial Encyclopedia Of Oncidium * Dressler RL, Williams WH, 2003, New combinations in Mesoamerican Oncidiinae (Orchidaceae). Selbyana 24. (1): 44-45 * Sandoval E, Terrazas T, Vallejo A, 2003, Analisis fenetico de caracteres anatomico-foliares de Trichocentrum y generos relacionados (Orchidaceae, Oncidiinae). Lankesteriana no.7. 51-53 * Ackerman JD, Chase MW, 2001, Notes on the Caribbean orchid flora, 4. More combinations in Trichocentrum and Cyrtochilum. * Chase MW, Williams NH, 2001, Additional transfers to Trichocentrum Poepp. and Endl. and Otoglossum Garay and Dunst. (Orchidaceae: Oncidiinae). Lindleyana 16. (3): 218-219 * Pupulin F, 2001, Miscellaneous new taxa in neotropical Orchidaceae. Selbyana 22. (1): 14-26 * Sandoval Zapotitla E, Terrazas T, 2001, Leaf anatomy of 16 taxa of the Trichocentrum clade (Orchidaceae: Oncidiinae). Lindleyana 16. (2): 81-93 * Williams NH, Chase MW, Fulcher T, Whitten WM, 2001, Molecular systematics of the Oncidiinae based on evidence from four DNA sequence regions: expanded circumscriptions of Cyrtochilum, Erycina, Otoglossum, and Trichocentrum and a new genus (Orchidaceae). Lindleyana 16. (2): 113-139 * Pupulin F, 2000, Trichocentrum: a forgotten genus of spurred jewels. Orchids 69. (3): 226-237 * Sauvetre P, 1999, Trichocentrum capistratum Lind. Rchbf: une espece rare dans un genre peu connu. Orchidophile 30. (137): 127-130 * Pupulin F, 1998, New species of Trichocentrum (Orchidaceae) from the Andes with a realignment of the Trichocentrum pulchrum group. Novon 8. (3): 283-287 * Christenson EA, 1997, A new Trichocentrum species from Bolivia. Orchid Dig. 61. (1): 32-33 * Pupulin F, 1997, The Trichocentrum pfavii group. Caesiana no.8. 1-14 * Bennett DE, Christenson EA, 1996, Trichocentrum in Peru. Orchid Dig. 60. (2): 91-94 * Koniger W, 1996, New species of the genera Portillia, Odontoglossum, Oncidium, Sigmatostalix, Trichocentrum and Trigonochilum. Arcula no.6. 155-184 * Pupulin F, 1996, Note sul genere Trichocentrum: 3. Trichocentrum pulchrum Poepp. et Endl. Orchidee Spontan. Coltiv., n.s. 1. (1): 1-6 * Pupulin F, 1995, A revision of the genus Trichocentrum (Orchidaceae: Oncidiinae). Lindleyana 10. (3): 183-210 Ссылки * Видовые очерки на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia * на сайте Tropicos.org. Missouri Botanical Garden. Примечания Категория:Орхидные Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Флора Южной Америки Категория:Флора Центральной Америки